Reid Is The Bomb
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: There is a major miscommunication between Reid and his team, and for the life of him he, cannot understand what is so funny. Oneshot. Read and Review please:


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, grumble grumble :(_

…_._

The team was dealing with a serial bomber. His name was Anthony Debbler, and 34 year old white male living in an average neighborhood, with a well-paying job, and a nice midsize sedan for him and his family.

They knew who he was, but the only problem was that they couldn't find him.

Once Anthony had realized that the FBI was onto him, he split, leaving a very confused family behind. What annoyed the team the most was that they had already been to his house and sat down and had a conversation with him, the unSub. Reid and Hotch had been there and interviewed him themselves.

And he was perfectly pleasant. He sat them down in the living room, had a conversation with the agents, gave them coffee, and even managed to teach Reid and Hotch how to use the new cell phones issued to them by the department. They were some high-tech version that no one except Garcia could use, and the two men spent the entire car ride over trying to turn it on. Anthony worked for a cell phone company, and taught them easily, (the on button was on the top, apparently).

But then they learned the truth. Anthony had been slipping tiny bombs, about three inches in size, inside cars, coat pockets, or bags of people in his office with higher positions than himself. He was organized and smart, which was how he managed to avoid capture.

But now they had a lead. A concerned citizen had spotted his car on the outskirts of a small town about sixty miles away, so Morgan and Rossi were on their way to secure their unSub.

They found him, and despite his shallow attempts to escape, he was captured within minutes. What he said, however, startled them; "You think this is over? I already have another target."

Morgan and Rossi stopped, before Rossi said, "What do you mean, another target? Who?"

"Enjoy his death. Know there is nothing you can do to prevent it, so don't go blaming yourselves. Blame it all on me."

He was loaded into the squad car and was taken to the station, and Morgan turned to Rossi. "Did you pick up what I thought he was insinuating?"

"Yeah, it's not another one of his colleagues. It's someone close to us, our team…" muttered Rossi, taking out his cell phone.

" 'Blame ourselves, we can't prevent it,' he wouldn't say that about someone we didn't know. He's making us feel guilty, mocking us. We need to call the team NOW!" cried Morgan.

"Already on it, Derek," said Rossi, dialing.

"Did you catch the baddie, Senor Rossi?" said Garcia delightfully.

"Garcia, is the team with you?" Rossi asked in a rush.

"Just Hotch and Prentiss, why? What's the matter Rossi?" she asked, getting nervous.

"He's targeting us. Who on the team ever came in contact with Anthony besides me and Morgan just now?"

Hotch spoke up. "Reid and I did once. We went to interview him. Wait, are you saying there is a bomb on us?" said Hotch looking at Prentiss and Garcia.

"Yes, Morgan is already calling the bomb squad. Think back, what did Anthony touch or come in contact with that you own?"

Hotch thought and it only took a few moments to realize where the bomb was. "Our cell phones. He showed us how to work them." He pulled out his phone and handling it gently, looked over it. Nothing caught his attention, but when he removed the back, he saw that there was a perfect space for one of Anthony's home-made bombs to slip into.

But his was empty.

"Oh my God, Reid is the bomb," said Hotch.

"What did you say Hotch?" said an incredulous Morgan on the other line.

"Reid. He is the bomb!"

"Um, I wouldn't go that far, but I don't think you heard me Hotch! One of you is the target for an attack!"

"That's what I'm trying to say, Morgan! Reid has the bomb! What did you think I meant?"

Oh. OH! Um, forget it Hotch. I thought you meant something else. The bomb squad is on their way, so someone tell Reid he's the bomb." Hotch rolled his eyes, realizing what Morgan meant. Emily went to find Reid.

….

Reid had his cell phone out, staring at it, frustrated, trying to dial Morgan's number. Maybe smacking it against the table would make it work? Or it might just make him feel better….

"REID! PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" said Emily, sprinting into the office.

"What, why? I wasn't really going to hit it. Hard, that is," he said guiltily.

"Reid, you're the bomb, so gently put the phone down."

Reid stared blankly at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Reid! You're the bomb, dammit!"

"Thank you?"

"As in literally, Spencer! You are the bomb, the next bomb, I'm not joking!"

Reid felt incredibly confused… "I'm sorry, am I missing something. Because if this is a prank, I don't get it…" He expected this of Morgan, not Emily…

"Reid, for the love of God! Anthony planted another bomb, in your cell phone! So would you please put it down now and step away!"

Reid blanched and very very very gently placed the monstrosity down on the table he was previously going to smack it against and went to join Emily and the rest of the evacuated building outside.

"Jeez kid, what took you so long," said Morgan who had returned with Rossi.

"I was confused!" protested Spencer, blushing at the miscommunication.

That was embarrassing….

…

_3 hours later_

Morgan was face to face with Anthony again, smirking at him. "We got there in time, Anthony. You lose."

Morgan felt a rush of pride when he saw the murderer's face distort in fury. He walked out of the room to Anthony's curses following him, smiling when he saw the young doctor outside the room.

Morgan just stared at him, before chuckling, "You're the bomb, kid."

"That's not funny!" called Reid to his retreating back.

Morgan just threw his head back and laughed. _Yes it is, _he thought to himself.

This was one case the BAU team would not forget quickly.

….

_Author's Note:_

_Just a funny oneshot I thought of while on vacation. Shout out to my sis, silvermoony77 who helped me out with this one :) She's the best._

_Tell me what you think, cause I'm curious!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
